Another One Bites the Dust
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: Kira was able to successfully active Bites the Dust, except that... It didn't have the intended effect. Now all of our favorite Stand Users are scattered across New Meridian. A land of Fantasy, Gangsters, Art Deco Architecture, and something about a skullheart. Things just got a little more Bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

**Morioh**

"-ou're the only one who will know my identity!" The serial killer said.

The battle was reaching a climax, Kira was backed against a hypothetical corner with nowhere else to go. All the pieces were coming into place, after a long drawn out battle, things were finally looking like they were beginning to shape into place.

However he still had one trick up his sleeve.

Hayato's eyes widened as soon as he realized what supposed father was planning.

"O-Oh, no! Bites the Dust is about to start! If we don't defeat him now, everyone here but that lady will be blown away!"

The sudden realization came to everyone gaped in shock with the exception of Jotaro, his serious face still holding but he mumbled a tiny gasp of surprise. The time for action was now.

Jotaro alongside Rohan immediately sprung forth, the two of them sporting a stone face as they attempted to reach Kira.

"Jotaro!" Koichi yelled out as he watched the two.

Josuke attempted to run forth, however a giant spurt of blood from wood impaled within his leg stopped him as he gasped out in pain. Losing copious amounts of blood, the fight leaving him to injured to continue on.

"Are you coming for me Jotaro?" Kira asked in anger, "Bites the Dust was created I didn't want to run into you!". Kira's stand, Killer Queen had it's finger awfully close to it's balled knuckle.

This was not good.

"Come closer! Just try and stop time! How long will you be able to stop it!" Kira said as blood ran down the side of his face, staining his business outfit. "Just try and corner me more! Pushing me to the limit again will make Bites the Dust appear!"

"Jotaro, Stop time! Don't let him push killer queen's switch!" Josuke said as he reached his hand out despite his condition.

Jotaro's face turned into that of determination with a tiny hint of anger.

Killer Queen grabbed the surprised lady by the arm.

"Wh-What?" She said in surprise as a seemingly invisible force grabbed her forcefully.

"No, this is the limit! I'm pushing it..." Kira said before yelling,

"Now!"

*click*

Within an instant purple energy billowed out of Killer Queens hand before a gigantic explosion of epic proportion appeared. Kira was flung through the air as he witnessed the rush of energy below him.

It was then time began to distort itself.

Kira had won.

"I-I did it! It-"

It was then Kira realized something. They weren't dead. In fact, the time distortion stopped as soon as it began, with Kira still lying injured on the ground as the other Stand users felt there bodies to check if they were dead.

"What!?" Kira yelled in surprise, "How did it not work!"

Jotaro stopped, his face plastered with seriousness.

"Star Platinum! The Wo-"

"You-" Kira was about to say something, but had no ability to say it as a force grab at his neck, or more precisely, Killer Queen's neck.

"What?" was all Kira could say before his stand and himself was forcibly dragged into the appearing blue portal, leaving no trace of him. Everyone's eyes widened as they backed up from the new entity.

Jotaro took only a step back before the tendrils of blue energy grabbed him, pulling forward. Star Platinum immediately struggled as his stand attempted to fight back with Jotaro being dragged along with him into the streaming blue portal, the Joestar gritting his teeth all the way through.

"J-Jotaro!" Rohan yelled in anguish, "Heaven's Do-" The smaller Stand couldn't even be summoned as the tendril grabbed the Stand out from the Manga Artist. Rohan couldn't even offer resistance before being dragged in as well.

"Ah!" A unmanly sounding shriek came from behind the rest of the stand user's, Josuke and Koichi looked in shock as they watched there The Hand was grabbed by the arm. "K-Koichi! Josuke! Help!" Okuyasu said before being dragged along as his face rubbed against the pavement.

Echo immediately sprung forth as Koichi thrust his hand forward.

"Act 3! Fre-" Echo couldn't even finish before he too was grabbed by the waist, "S-H-I-T." Echo said before it was lifted to the air, Koichi screamed in fear as he was dragged in alongside a panicked Okuyasu.

Josuke only stared in anguish as he watched the tendrils slowly begin to snake up to him, grabbing his stand by the neck.

"I'm sorry guys..." was all the highschooler could say before he alongside Crazy Diamond were forcefully taken.

Within an instant the blue portal disappeared, leaving the rest of the firefighters and medics alike gape in shock. Not even able to comprehend what they witnessed.

 **Maplecrest  
**

"Whew." Filia said in exhaustion as she wiped the sweat of her brow. "What a tough day..." the Girl said before stroking away a strand of hair from her face.

"Cut it out Samson." She said as she readjusted her hat.

There was a pause before a gruff voice spoke, "How can I? All were doing is just sitting around! When are we gonna go after the skullheart to get your memories back!"

"I-I... Just need some time to think about it." Filia said as she looked down in thought. Samson was about to speak again until he paused.

"Stop. Somethings ahead."

Filia paused, usually Samson would only sound serious if there was danger. Filia got into a battle position.

There was a groan, until a figure rounded the corner, his once clean buttoned outfit was covered in blood. He was struggling to move, but a giant piece of wood was impaled in his leg as it gushed blood.

The figure slumped over silently, there was too much blood leaving his body.

Filia ran forward.

"Wait Kid! This guy could be dangerous!" Samson protested.

"He's Hurt!" was all she said before she kneeled alongside the unconscious person.

"D-Damn it kid. One of these day's your gonna get yourself killed." was all the Parasite said before it sprung into action, revealing itself as Filia's hair as he consumed her hat. Filia gave a small smile of hope before her face turned serious.

"Samson I need you to-"

"You don't even have to tell me kid." The Parasite said before he tied himself around the wooden piece, "This is gonna sting pal." before yanking it out. Josuke merely shifted uncomfortably. At least showing that he was alive. "Huh, he's tough. Any normal person would have died from shock right there."

"Not now Samson. Help me put pressure on the other wounds." Filia said as her hands were quickly covered in blood. Her hair moved on it's own accord, tightening around the bloody marks as it enclosed them, almost like stitches.

Filia sighed in relief, he wasn't bleeding anymore.

But he still was in a bad condition.

"C'mon Samson, let's get him to the hospital." She said as she gently lifted him up, his pompadour like hair was caked with blood.

"Hmph. Whoever did a number on this guy must have been tough." Samson said.

"No kidding." Filia said before Samson helped her carry him down the sidewalk, "I wonder what his story is?"

 **Medici Tower**

The first thing Jotaro noticed was the clean art deco decor of the expansive room he was in. That and the brown business attired man who rapidly stood up as his face was plastered with confusion and shock.

"Wha-Who the hell are you! What are you doing in my office!" Vitale yelled in outrage.

Jotaro promptly ignored him as he inspected around the place before spotting a giant ornate lift at the end of the hallway.

"Answer me!" Vitale yelled.

"Shut up." was all Jotaro said as he entered the cavernous lift before his stand, invisible to Vitale, pressed the button. Sending the elevator down.

The Medici sputtered before rushing back to his desk and activating an intercom.

"Some spy was in my office!" There was a haze of intelligible speech out the other end. "What!? You useless morons! Get the entirety of the grunts at the bottom, I want that man shot you hear me! Who know's what he took from up here!" There was another haze of speech, "The Circus? Fine, Get a few over here. I always like to take precautions."

Vitale looked down from his chair as he watched the elevator slowly begin to reach the bottom floor.

"I don't know who you are, but your dead if you think you can spy on the Medici's." Vitale said as he gritted his teeth.

 **River King Casino**

Jotaro looked up thinking he had heard something but simply dismissed it, instead walking towards the window before placing both hands on the railing, peering outside at the unfamiliar looking city. It was large and expansive, sprawling almost as far as the eye can see. Every building sporting an art deco design as the sun shown brightly outside, giving it a bright white and yellow look.

"This isn't New York." Jotaro said, "This isn't any city." he readjusted his cap, he needed to think here. Somehow when Kira activated Bites the Dust, they all should have been dead.

Except they weren't, instead sent... To this place. Jotaro wasn't even sure himself, but he couldn't really care. What he needed to do however was to find the other's, they too must have been dragged in if the portal could easily take them alongside their stands.

The lift came to a stop before the doors slowly opened.

The clicks from a bunch of guns were heard as a bunch of Goon's stood at the exit of the lift, everyone of them equipped with a pistol or Tommy gun as they looked at Jotaro with smiling faces.

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here." A gang member said, before revealing himself. An ornate butler looking revealed itself as it held a cup of tea in it's grasp. The voice however sounded small and drunk in comparison to the way the machine held itself as.

"Seem's like our little spy has fallen right into our trap." The robot said.

Jotaro merely stood there silently as he did a head count, he could see at least twenty of was able to conclude that they all were just normal Goons, nothing outstanding about them except for the strange looking robot, possibly a Stand of some sort.

"Yare Yare Daze... And here I thought I would need to put effort." was all Jotaro said. The robot seemed to take offense to that.

"Getting Cocky now!? Everyone shoot this sorry mother fu-" the goons were all about to pull there trigger.

But it was too late.

"Star Platinum. The World."

Time was now Jotaro's.

"Doing this almost seems unfair." Jotaro said as he walked up to the elegantly dressed robot before looking at his Goon's behind him.

"But I can tell your sort of high priced gang. So I'll call it even."

 **ORA!**

The Robot's face crumpled backwards but otherwise stayed there due to time as Star Platinum launched a deadly right hook.

"As for the rest of you.-" Jotaro said as Star Platinum sprung forth.

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

Star Platinum released a devastating assault of fists on the frozen gang members, as there paused bodies had not felt the pain just yet.

2 seconds had passed.

"-You can keep the change." Jotaro said.

Within an instant giant spurts of spat out blood was flung around the place as the various gang members were tossed through the air, an impossible amount of punches had been inflicted. There tommy guns shattered into a million pieces as the goon's finally fell back down, broken and bloodied as they groaned out in pain.

The robot Jotaro punched in the face was flung backwards somewhere as it struggled to move before falling. A tiny pink figure ejected from it as it attempted to get away, revealing the fact that the robot was indeed piloted rather than operated on it's own accord.

Jotaro merely walked with both hands in pocket before Star Platinum sprung forth, grabbing the tiny newt like creature by the waist. The creature sputtered in shock and fear as it struggled against what seemed like an invisible force.

"AH! Lemme go!" The tiny figure said as it's tiny cigar dropped from his mouth.

Jotaro walked up to the salamander before staring at the tiny creature with the most menacing look.

Ottomon the salamander almost had a heart attack.

"W-Woah, hey! Listen pal, that s-stuff back there... I-If we knew you was some sort a Parasite user then, Then w-we wouldn't have tried to shoot ya." The pink creature said as he coughed nervously.

"Parasite?"

"Yeah, Parasite. Y'know, the fact that I'm suspended in midair like a pinata. It's like those Freaks from the circus that the boss is sending right now after ya." The Salamander said in a panicked tone.

"Hmph, so they must be some sort of Stand user."

The Salamander was about to ask what the Stardust crusader was talking about before the doors at the end of the elevator room slowly opened, revealing an ornate casino in the background as various gamblers played their hearts out.

" _So that must be the way out..._ " Jotaro thought before walking towards the doorway.

"Wha- Hey, whatta 'bout me?!" The Salamander yelled in anguish. Jotaro turned his head slightly.

 **ORA!**

Star Platinum hurled the Salamander at break neck speeds and right into a nearby fountain, the tiny creature hit his tiny head before falling into the water below. Officially making Ottomon retired.

"No doubt their already looking for me." Jotaro said as he made his way to the doorway. "And they'll be utilizing these 'Parasites'..."

"Yare Yare Daze. This day just keeps getting more and more Bizarre." was all the Stand user said before walking into the vibrant and gigantic casino.

* * *

 _To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Streets of New Meridian**

Kira had bad day's. He could admit that much, but this was quite possibly, the worst day he ever had.

He stumbled blindly whilst clutching his wounds in attempt to steady himself before looking around at his surroundings. He was in an alley way of some sort, littered with dirty puddles of grime and trash.

He was in some city, and he hated cities.

They were loud, stacked with despicable people, and worst of all, they were filled to the brim with pollution.

That is why he had chose to live in Morioh. It was quiet, mostly underpopulated, and clean. A quiet and peaceful lifestyle.

Now he was stuck here, in some strange looking city with nowhere else to go. If he didn't feel desperate before then he definitely felt desperate now. He proceeded to walk forward to get a better view of his surroundings before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright listen here pal, here's the deal.-" He heard a knife click, Kira almost scoffed.

Another reason why he hated big cities, not even 5 seconds before someone was trying to mug him. Kira turned around, putting the most nonchalant face he could muster despite it being caked in blood.

"You give me your belongings, and I don't outright kill you. Besides, your pretty banged up already." The smiling man said, he was wearing baggy pants with a plain white shirt. The most outstanding feature was the golden watch the man had, probably killed someone for it.

Kira kept his calm demeanor despite his wounds as he stared at the mugger. The man's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"What are ya? Stupid? Hand over your god damn-"

"That is a nice watch you have there." Kira said.

The muggers face turned into confusion before it was twisted with anger.

"I- Do you have a god damn death wi-?"

Immediately the man's hand, starting with his gold watch, exploded as his arm was vaporized. The man couldn't even scream before Kira, despite his injury's, launched a punch directly into the mans stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The man fell back, reaching his hand out as he shivered uncontrollably. His right arm gushed out with blood as Kira stood menacingly over him.

"AGH! Shi-Shit!" The man said as he stared in shock at the remains of his arm.

"Filthy overpopulated scum like you are the reason why I choose not to live in City's." Kira said in disgust, "Say it, say you are scum."

"Wh-Wha-?" The mugger couldn't even finish before his right leg suddenly exploded as it was vaporized instantly. The mugger let out a scream of agony before getting kicked in the chest by the serial killer.

"SAY IT!" Kira said in anger.

"I-I'm scum! P-please just let me go!"

Kira simply stood there as he looked down upon the mugger as he stared on in horror.

"You are scum. You said it yourself, therefore you do not deserve to live." Kira said. The mugger now had tears in his eyes as they slowly trawled down his face.

Kira kneeled down, "Goodbye, scum.".

It was the last thing the lowlife saw as his skin and body bubbled up from beneath before exploding in a great haze.

The business man stood back up before straightening his tie, Killer queen stood beside him. His cracked and injured stand did a good job of allowing him to vent his anger, now that he was finished he needed to come up with a plan. What he needed to do was to figure out where he was, as well as dress his wounds without suspicion to himself.

He was about to walk out of the ally before he noticed something in the reflecting muddy water.

"What?" Kira asked with a hint of surprise as he took in his original features, somehow being transported here gave him his old look back. Blonde hair and purple eyes rather then the look he stole from the foolish kid's father.

He hadn't had the time to think about it before peering outside, the sunlight almost blinded him but luckily the street seemed to be deserted for now except for a few parked cars. Maybe life was giving him a short break for once.

The city however looked completely unrecognizable as far as Kira was concerned, at first he thought of New York. But there was no way, as it seemed to sprawl for miles and miles on end. With the occasional blimp or zeppelin and really tall art deco skyscraper to complement the place.

He definitely wasn't in Morioh, he wasn't even sure if he was anywhere recognizable. Kira gritted his teeth in pure anger and frustration before carrying on, attempting to cover up his wounds with his already bloodstained jacket.

His peaceful way of life had been broken into pieces, now flung into a trash heap before set on fire. And he knew he could do nothing about it but take it as it was, he would have to reforge his way of life back. Kira walked closely next to the deserted street, trying not to stand out.

Meanwhile down the street, a black painted and gold trimmed limo turned on before slowly following the injured serial killer

 **Little Innsmouth**

Koichi woke up to the sound of screaming as his eyes shot open before jumping up. He looked around for the source only to see Okuyasu on the ground.

The Freshman rolled his eyes.

The childish highschooler had his eyes closed as he screamed his lungs out, Koichi had to cover his ears.

"Okuyasu!" Koichi said only for his friend to carry on screaming. "OKUYASU!" Koichi said in a aggravated tone, "Were fine! Stop screaming like that!"

Okuyasu stopped before opening up his left eye, peering around the room before opening both eye lids.

"A-Are we dead?"

"Um, no I don't think so." Koichi said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Immediately Okuyasu jumped to his feet in a great big cheer, "Awesome! Screw you death!" Koichi yelled before looking around, "Wait? Where are we?" the dimwit asked.

Koichi had to look around a bit as he placed his hand on his chin in thought, "Seems like an abandoned building of some sort, but there's light coming through those boards down there."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

"Wait. Aren't you the least bit concerned about where we are in the first place?"

"Nah, besides if I think about it then it'll make my head hurt a bit." Okuyasu declared.

Koichi merely sighed, "Fine then, lead the way Okuyasu." the Freshman said. The dimwit smiled before running up to the boards, attempting to pry them open with his arms only to make no progress.

"Uh, you need help with that?" The smaller Freshman asked.

"No, I got this!" Okuyasu's stand appeared alongside him, "Screw you wood!" before swiping with his stand, 'The Hand', swiped with it's right hand.

Within an instant the boards ceased to exist as they were scraped out of existence.

Okuyasu closed his eyes to adapt to the sunlight whilst Koichi took a hand to cover his eyes.

"Ugh, too bright." Okuyasu said as he turned his back on the bright opening. "I'm just gonna-"

"Um, Okuyasu? L-look behind you." Koichi said in a scared stiff tone. The dimwitted highschooler turned around before literally jumping in surprise.

What they saw wasn't even remotely human yet it stood on it's hind claws. With smooth scales, suspenders, and a Tiny little bowler hat, it stared at the two highschooler's with it's brown soulless eyes.

However it's most notable feature was the bag of Doritos it held in it's four arms.

"M-M-M-MONSTER!" Okuyasu yelled in panic as he backed up away from the window. "RUN FOR IT KOICHI!" Okuyasu yelled as Koichi jumped out as well, running beside his friend in panic on the strange looking street.

The anthropomorphic Isopod looked at the two running figures as they rounded the corner into quiet ally way. The deep sea creature merely shrugged before taking a huge bite out of the bag itself.

 **New Meridian Hospital**

"Will he be okay doctor?" Filia asked as she stood in the waiting room, the Elven doctor was busy looking at a few papers before looking back up.

"He'll be fine, he recovered at an astonishing rate. We didn't even need to apply stitches..."

"Really?" Filia asked in curiosity.

"Yes, what's astounding is that it should have taken months, let alone years to make a full recovery. But his body managed to accomplish it within an hour."

"Oh, um..."

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yeah that would be-"

Filia was about to respond before there was yelling before the sound of commotion in a nearby room. The doctor frowned, "Now what can that be all abou-"

The door immediately bursted open as a figure retreated out of it, his face sported a look of outrage as he looked around the place in confusion. Filia immediately recognized the figure as the teenager she had saved yesterday.

The Elvish doctor immediately walked forward with Filia slowly following.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." The doctor said.

The 16 year old merely stared at the doctor before speaking.

"Why are your ear's pointy?"

The doctor titled her head in confusion before a nurse ran past the door.

"Sorry doctor! But I couldn't get him to stop when I needed to check up on any damage to his scalp!" The nurse said in anguish. The teen backed away as he put both of his hands in front of him to distance himself.

"Woah hey listen, Thanks for healing me but the hair is off limits." The teen said plainly.

The doctor paused before speaking, "Young man, it is detrimental that we inspect any possible head injuries while you are under our jurisdiction."

The teen was about to speak up before Filia stepped in, "It's okay doctor, I'm sure he's fine if he says so."

"Hmph, very well then. If he can recover quickly within an hour then minor head injuries shouldn't be of any concern." The doctor said, "You should be thanking this girl for getting you medical attention." She said before walking away.

The teen scratched the back of his head before looking at Filia, "Um, you uh... Did that? I don't really know how to thank you."

"No worries, I just wanted to help." The girl student said before holding out her hand. "Filia."

"Josuke." The teenager said as he shook it.

 **Glass Canopy**

The royal party hall where the elite's came to gather was currently empty as daylight shined through the ornate umbrella shaped glass roof.

"Umbrella!? Umbrella where are you!" A voice yelled as Adam Kapowski called out, he was growing more and more concerned by the second. "Your highness please come out!"

The black egret passed a pillar, before going into other parts of the glass canopy, calling out for the small child.

Umbrella sighed before turning around and slumping her back against the ornate pillar, clearly upset. Things were always the same, she had to stay behind while her sister was off to do cool stuff.

It just wasn't fair.

"C'mon princess, we'll even get Vanilla if you want." Adam called, his voice was heard from the other section of the castle

Umbrella looked down glumly, "I don't even like vanilla..." she muttered. She supposed there was no use, after all nothing was going to change out of this.

She was about to leave before she spotted something, a small white and gold dressed figure from across the empty dance floor.

It wore a long white overcoat and a small little bow tie. It even wore a white and gold boater hat, something which people in new meridian would sometimes wear. However the most astounding thing about the figure was that it didn't even look real, as it looked as if it was taken out of a book and made 3 dimensional, with thick drawing marks around it's form.

" _Is that another kid?_ " Umbrella thought, the figure was inspecting the place as it looked around slowly before spotting her. Umbrella realized it wasn't just it's clothing, but also it's entire face with white skin and gold lines adorning it's features.

It paused to stare at her before it stood up straight, defining gravity as it began to float in midair. Umbrella's stared in surprise and curiosity as the figure began to float away.

"H-Hey. Wait!" She said before ditching her hiding spot, the white child turned the corner, moving away from the ballroom. Umbrella was running now as her rain boots thumped against the floor.

It stopped to look at her again before crossing both arms, slowly retreating back into the shadows of the hallway.

Umbrella ran up before stopping, there was someone standing there.

"You could see heaven's door?" The figure asked within the shadows. Umbrella couldn't have recognized who it was, but she could tell it was a he.

"Heaven's door? Was that the name of that kid? Why was he running away?" The little girl asked. The figure paused before stepping out of the shadows.

He sported greenish looking hair and a semi unbuttoned vest, with a buckle and a headband of some sort. His face was etched with no emotion except with a tiny hint of curiosity to it. As if he was inspecting a piece of art.

"That was not a kid, that was my stand."

"A stand? Like what people put in front of stores?"

"No, a Stand in my case is a guardian of sorts." The manga artist said, attempting to make it as simplified as possible to the younger girl.

"Oh... So it's like a parasite then!" Umbrella proclaimed.

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?"

Umbrella smirked in a troublemaker like faction, "I dunno, maybe if you got me an ice cream then I could tell you."

The 20 year old sighed before slowly doing drawing gestures in mid air.

Umbrella was confused at first until she noticed something on her arm.

The skin on her hands had opened up like a doorway, revealing lines and lines of paper. As if she was a living book, with it's pages open and chalk full of info.

Umbrella immediately jumped back in surprise.

Rohan crossed his arms, "Sorry about this but I need to figure out whe-"

"Wooooaah! This is so cool! I'm like a book!" Umbrella said as she stared at her arm, waving it around as the papers waved in accordance.

Rohan was more surprised at the fact that she wasn't in totally traumatized.

"How did you do that!?" Umbrella asked in excitement. Rohan slouched down to get a closer look at her before speaking.

"My stand, heaven's door, allows me to read people as if they are books. Umbrella Renoir." Rohan said in a nonchalant tone. It took Umbrella a second to realize.

"Heeeeeeey. That's not fair! I command you to tell me your name as well!"

Rohan raised an eye, "Do you normally talk to strangers like this?"

"Nah, Hungern here-" She gestured to the weird looking umbrella to her hand, the eyes on it were frozen, until they looked directly at Rohan. The manga artist almost jumped back a bit. "-Would eat you right up if you were. Besides, I never really get to talk to anyone else in this crummy castle except for a few stupid lieutenants."

Rohan was intrigued at that statement before he decided to speak up, "Very well. My name is Rohan Kishibe."

"Nice to meet ya Mister." Umbrella said as she held out her head, the manga creator shook it.

Little did Umbrella know, this allowed Rohan a better idea what he was dealing with as his keen eyes picked up every detail of text that her body told.

Apparently Umbrella was the youngest of a royal family, the Reinors. A family that Rohan had never even heard of before, what was more strange was that her family were rulers of what was called the Canopy kingdom. None of this made any sense to Rohan, instead his brain operated more quickly within the fraction of a second to pick up more info.

He read a tiny script at the edge of her face, detailing that both her mother and father had died after her mother became a 'Skullgirl'.

He was going to need a verbal approach if he wanted answers.

"So, Umbrel-"

"That'll be Princess Mr. Rohan."

Rohan raised an eye as Umbrella giggled in a mischievous tone. The manga creator sighed before the pages on the girl's skin closed up, returning her to her old look again.

"Very Well, Princess. Where exactly am I?"

"You don't know where you are? Did you hit your head or something?"

Rohan was about to respond before the child took his hand before tugging.

"Here! I suppose it is my duty to show you around the place." Umbrella said in a mock of a royal voice. Rohan merely shrugged before walking alongside the kid. Maybe he would finally get some answers.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"-And then could you believe it!? They mixed mango sherbet with Chocolate! Who the hell does that!?" Umbrella said as she finished her tenth story, seemingly carefree as she tugged him again. "And the worst part is, they had the gall to call it 'Gourmet', PAH!"

Rohan was starting to get a little bit annoyed, not as much as being around Josuke but it was getting there.

" _This would make a horrible one-shot..._ " Rohan thought glumly as she droned on and on.

"But that's even the best part! The best part was-"

They had reached a bigger room before Rohan studied every detail.

It seemed to be a ballroom of some sort, with intricate and marble flooring. The most outstanding feature was the giant see through roof which had priceless carved glass which made the light shining through split into hundreds of different colors. Umbrella

Rohan would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

"Pretty cool huh?" Umbrella said as she came up alongside him.

"My parents built it... But there gone now." She said, her tone saddened a bit. Rohan already knew that her parents were dead, but regardless his face softened up a bit, feeling sympathetic to her. He never was very close to his own parents, but he could imagine he would feel sorrowful if they were to pass away.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it happened when I was really young. Besides, people told me my dad wasn't the nicest of people." The young girl sighed again, "I'll sure miss mom though." Umbrella said before tugging on Rohan's arm again.

"C'mon, there's more to see over-"

"Umbrella, is that you sweetie?" A female voice asked.

Rohan turned around to see a middle aged woman across the ballroom. Her hair was pure black in color and her eyes were of a dark purple, she wore a violet dress and a ornate neckless.

"M-Mom?" Umbrella asked. "I-Is that really you?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Of course dear, Come and embrace me." She said in a gentle tone.

Rohan on the other hand had a eye for detail.

Her memories had clearly showed that both her parents were dead, yet here her mother was, completely unharmed and the first thing she does is visit her daughter. This seemed too good to be true. Not only that, but although Umbrella couldn't see it, his stand allowed him to see what would be naked to the human eye.

This woman had evil intentions to put it short. A menacing look beneath her innocent facade.

And lastly, Heaven's Door always read true information, and as far as Rohan was concerned, it did not say within Umbrella's memory that her mother could have been alive. This lady definitely was not the girls mother but instead an impostor.

Rohan put a hand behind his back before shaping it into how he would hold a pencil, writing in the air as Heaven's door came into being.

The stand immediately clung to his back, hiding from the older woman's gaze.

"Momma!" Umbrella yelled, barely able to claim her excitement as she ran forward, her rubber boots stomping against the ground.

Her mother held out her arms as she knelt down.

And it was then Rohan acted.

"Heaven's Door!"

Immediately the Stand sprung forth, Nancy's eyes widened as she looked on with surprise.

The smaller humanoid zip passed Umbrella before it projected a strong force, knocking the queen backwards. Her body opened up like pages as scribbles of paper came into existence.

The Stand held out it's finger as it only needed to touch the Queen's forehead before scribbling a command.

" _Reveal your true self._ "

Rohan immediately felt a kick to the leg as he grunted with a tiny bit of pain.

"What do you think your doing! That's my mother ya douche!" Umbrella said, she was quite keen on vulgar language despite her age.

Rohan looked at Umbrella before looking back, his gaze hardened as Heaven's Door returned to his side.

"That thing... Is not your mother."

Umbrella turned around before gasping in shock. Her mother was no longer there, instead a formless being with a monstrous appearance. It rose up as if it was liquid.

A single red eye stared at the two of them with complete malice.

" **What a strange power...** " It said in a distorted voice, promising pain and death. " **Even I must admit, I can see it being quite problematic in the future** "

Rohan kept his look, "What are you? And what exactly do you want." he said.

" **I am Double, and I have come here for t** **he girl.** "

Umbrella fumed as she stood closer to Rohan, "Just try it butt face!" the girl said before blowing a raspberry at the monster. Rohan took a moment to admire the kid's courage.

"I'm afraid you can't take her if your planning on hurting her." Rohan said as his eyes narrowed.

" **Hurting her? I'm afraid you have it all wrong, I am plan on gifting her something exquisite. Sadly, you are in the way and therefore must die.** " The creature's flesh turned into sharp bone before spring forward, intent on eviscerating the manga artist.

Rohan's face turned into a smirk.

"Is that so?"

Immediately Doubles bone blades went wild as it swung, hitting everything but Rohan and Umbrella as she stood close to him.

The creature attempted to attack again, but it's flesh disconnected before even touching the man. Double retreated back as it's form turned into something more complete, it's one red eye twisted in what seemed to be anger and confusion.

" **What have you done to me!?** "

Rohan smiled before slowly backing up, Umbrella clinging onto his arm.

"My Stand, Heaven's Door, has a particularly special ability. Not only can I read you like a book,-" Rohan said before backing up a bit more, "-But it also has the liberty of writing commands. One to reveal yourself, and one to... Well-" He pointed at the monsters arm as it's red eye immediately looked at it's own flesh. Sure enough there was a tiny scribble, something that nobody had noticed except for Rohan himself.

" _Cannot attack Rohan Kishibe._ "

" **This cannot be... Not even Parasites are capable of such a feet!** " Double said as it's flesh rapidly shifted in anger, " **What you did was-** "

"Impossible? Yes." Heaven's Door materialized next to his shoulder as the small humanoid smirked. "But with Stands? No."

Umbrella's face lit up as she giggled. "Aw yeah! Beat that butt face!" The young princess yelled in glee.

Rohan expected the flesh to throw itself in a fit of anger, instead it simply calmed itself before turning that into what appeared to be a nun of some kind. Something was not right.

" **Very well then. I suppose I should let by subordinate take over.** "

Rohan's eyes widened before immediately turning around.

A medical scalpel was coming straight towards his face, he hadn't the time to act before Heaven's Door miraculously caught it. However his Stand's fingers bled from the sheer sharpness of the tool. Rohan felt blood trickle down his hand as he attempted to hide it.

A woman stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a revealing nurses outfit, her mouth was covered with a surgical mask as her eyes shown indifference.

"Hmph, it seems that any damage this so called 'Stand' of yours takes gives it to you as well." The lady said before jumping down the stairs in an impossible feet as she twirled and spun before landing on her two feet, brandishing a bone saw as she ran her fingers on it's sharp edge.

Rohan's face tightened, that was not something he wanted reveal to these people. Worst of all though, she was somehow able to see and hurt his Stand despite not even being a Stand user. This place was just full of surprises.

"Heaven's Do-"

"Oh no you don't." The nurse said before rushing forward, avoiding the projected force of the stand as she disappeared within the shadows. Another Scalpel was thrown at Heaven's Door this time, cutting it's leg.

Rohan grunted in pain as he felt a new cut above his ankle.

"Mister Rohan!" Umbrella yelled in worry as she stood closer to him. This was not looking good.

Although Heaven's Door was powerful within his own right, there was no way his stand could win a true one on one fight.

The nurse appeared again, this time brandishing a shot full of some volatile liquid, she tapped it before looking at him.

"Now, Now, there's no need to fight." The nurse said as she stood by disguised Double, the Nun smiled in a friendly matter but looked nothing of the sort.

"You hand over the girl, and all of us can forget this ever happened." Double spoke, in a friendly yet sinister fashion.

"Hand her over to you?" Rohan asked in genuine curiosity.

Umbrella looked at Rohan before looking at the nurse in a bit of fear. Surely he wouldn't...

"Yes, were not going to hurt her, we just need her for something and after that she'll be given back to her family. It's a win win for everyone." The nurse said.

"And I won't have to fight..." Rohan said as he slowly separated Umbrella from his arm, looking down to the floor as he walked forward.

"Wh- Mister Rohan, I trusted... you." Umbrella said as her voice broke up.

"Now your seeing reason, hand her over." Valentine said.

He raised his head up before staring the nurse directly in the eyes. His face sporting the look of pure defiance.

"I refuse."

Within an instant he pulled Umbrella close to him as she the little girl gasped in shock before a segment of his arm transmuted.

" _Your body will fly upwards at 70km/h!_ "

Rohan was immediately sent flying, faster than the eye could see as he held Umbrella close to him, crashing through the roof of the Glass canopy. Both he Umbrella and kept going further and further before they slowly began to lose momentum.

Rohan cursed as he felt the wind whip at his face, He needed to write something quickly before he and Umbrella would-

However the wind stopped as he immediately landed on something soft. He looked down to see a gaping purple maw.

Hungern had apparently stopped there fall as it slowly floated away from the building. Carrying both him and Umbrella to a safer place. He looked back to see the building they left, now with a giant hole in the roof of it. The building itself however laid on top of a giant plateau of concrete and marble, with an entire foundation of buildings below it, and even more as the eye could see. No wonder this place was called the canopy kingdom, it was like a real jungle canopy with buildings instead of trees forming a giant civilized canopy.

Umbrella stood up, now without her hat. She paused to look at Rohan before her excitement slowly lit up like a firecracker.

"Oh no..." Rohan whispered before the girl went off.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Umbrella said as she balled her hands up in an effort to contain herself, "At first she was like, 'die you', and then you were like, 'nope', and then that para- I mean your Stand was all like, 'I'm writing you a new one!'"

Rohan sighed before chuckling lightly, he peered out to the entire city below. The little girl noticed his confusion.

"Your really not from around here aren't you?" Umbrella asked as her tone died down a bit. Rohan looked back at her, surprised that she was able to guess what he was thinking. Umbrella paused before pointing at him. "I mean, like c'mon. That stuff you just did was cool, but like butt face said, impossible. Where exactly are you from Mister Rohan?"

Rohan paused before looking back out to the horizon, the sun slowly beginning to drop down. "If I told you, then you still wouldn't understand. All I can say is that this is clearly not my world."

Umbrella looked down, unsure what to say before her face beamed up.

"I know! How about we go to New Meridian! Hungern can float us all the way to Little Innsmouth at this rate!"

"Wherever you feel is best. We need to keep low however. And I need to find my friends and get back to my world."

Umbrella nodded before she realized something, "Wait? There's more of you!? Can they do cool stuff like you did?"

Rohan didn't say anything but he slightly nodded.

"Really!? Well then what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" Umbrella said before hungern pressed forward, the wind taking them to the skyscrapers in the distance.

 **Glass Canopy**

Valentine looked up angrily as she tore off her surgical mask, that kid was her trump card and now she was gone.

To make matters worse, both she and Double were going to have to leave very soon, as the surprised yelling and footsteps of black egrets soon filled the hallways. With the giant stomps signifying that Panzerfaust was close.

"We need to go." Valentine said, Double stood there as if listening to something before she spoke.

"It is for the best, The Skullgirl wishes to speak to the both of us. Something of dire importance has come up."

Valantine gave a hesitantly nodded as she looked to the hole in the roof before taking a pill bottle and throwing it against the ground. A giant puff of smoke engulfed the ninja's body before making her disappear altogether. Double on the other hand, transformed. Taking the look of a normal black egret soldier before walking away from the scene, just in time as the real black egrets burst in, as Panzerfaust punched the doors right of it's hinges.

The black egrets rushed in, Adam at the front as the looked around the place with there guard on high alert. "Spread out and find out what happened."

"Yes sir!"

The worried lieutenant looked around before something caught his eyes. A little yellow rain hat was lying on the ground.

"Oh no, it's all my damn fault!" The lieutenant said as he knelt down to pick up Umbrella's hat, his head hung low in shame. Panzerfaust came up behind the lieutenant as he placed a giant hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Molly came up next to him, "Don't blame yourself Adam, you did your best. It's not your fault that she ran off to hide somewhere."

"And my best was not enough! Now she's gone..." Adam said before looking out to the hole in the glass canopy, his face hardened with resolve. "Someone contact Princess Parasoul, and tell her of my failure."

Molly nodded sadly before walking away to get to work.

"I don't know who you are, or where you are, but you're going to regret taking Umbrella." Adam said as his eyes narrowed in anger before walking away.

There was work to be done.

* * *

 _To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**River King Casino**

Jotaro was lost.

Under normal conditions, to say that one was lost in a casino was an embarrassing statement. Unless the casino in question was what seemed to be stories upons stories of floors, some segments purely made of water.

Luckily, it hadn't seemed like anyone recognized him just yet. Nobody had paid him any heed, after all he wasn't even the strangest sight that was there to offer. Examples such as those fish people he had seen swimming around the lower levels as they played underwater poker. He raised an eye even when he saw that, even reminding him of _Dark Blue Moon,_ The fish like Stand he had fought in his previous adventure.

He passed another row of slot machines, his eyes scanning for a way out. He had to be close, as this place seemed to be like the ground floor with new people coming in. He passed a point eared person who was busy handling a deck of cards before Jotaro passed another giant glass tube.

He saw the entrance, a spinning door which new people were entering. His chance to enter the outside world, he began walking towards it until a new batch of people entered.

Adorning a strange set of clothing, the group looked like a walking card deck, brandishing multicolored clothing.

The first one to come in was wearing a low cut dress, long sleeves, and diamond like stockings. She held a strange looking cap in her left hand as her eyes scanned around the place.

The Second, Another girl, wearing what appeared to be a Chinese performer outfit. With a red thin sleeveless shirt and tight black pants, wearing delicate slippers as she walked alongside the orange one. The next arrivals began streaming in, a lady wearing an assortment of knives on her leggings and cloak alongside what appeared to be a lion tamer of some sort.

The last one came through, with pointy purple ears, wearing a smiling mask and a red and checkered suit of some sort. His hand's looked as if they were made out of wood as he carried a instrument that seemed to take the shape of a naked woman with no arms.

They definitely were not here for gambling.

The way they walked made it too easy for Jotaro, they were looking for someone, and he wouldn't be surprised if that someone happened to be him. The man lowered his white cap before walking backwards.

He didn't know what these people were capable of, and he preferred to keep it that way by avoiding confrontation.

 **Meanwhile**

It was already business as soon as most of the Cirque des Cartes had entered the Casino. Regino walked past Cerebella, her eyes scanned the Casino before turning to Feng.

"Find out what happened to the previous group." The tamer said before pulling out her ornate sword, although the Circus may have a ringmaster, it was Regina that they all answered to.

"Y-Yes Miss." The girl said, before the two birds on her head opening both of their wings as they flew her body at a quick pace.

Regina looked at the rest of them before turning around, "Beatrix, Cerebella, you both stay here. Me and Taliesin will look around the area. Nobody leaves this casino until we find the man." The rest of the performers nodded before splitting off, leaving Cerebella with Beatrix.

The blue haired girl groaned in annoyance as Beatrix crossed her arms. It was apparently obvious they both had an extreme dislike of eachother.

As soon as Regina was out of sight, Beatrix had been the first to speak.

"Great, Instead of actually being allowed to do my job I have to stay here and babysit you." The jealous knife thrower said.

"What? Me? Listen here Beatrix, If this is about this whole not getting your bit in the performance yesterday then can you please drop it." Cerebella said as he voice hinted frustration with a tiny bit of desperation.

"Why should I? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who wanted to impress dear old Mister Vit-"

"Drop. The. Subject. Now." Cerebella said as she gritted her teeth.

"And to think about it, almost like a perfect bed time story, a poor orphan taken off the streets, now stuck with a close minded personality. Grow up, the Medici's are just using you by this point, the lease you can do is make money off of them. Like me." Beatrix said as she gestured a hand to herself.

Cerebella's eyes were hazed with anger. "Why you-" however she calmed down as soon as something caught her eyes.

A figure was watching them. Cerebella balled both fists in which Beatrix already received the memo, turning around cautiously. The figure pulled his cap down to cover his eyes before backing off, disappearing into a crowd of people.

"That sneak son of a- C'mon, let's get him!" Cerebella said. It was clearly the man described, wearing a white cap and coat.

"Oh you poor stupid girl, I believe you meant to say I and you." Beatrix said in disgust, Cerebella grunted as she shoved past her. Beatrix merely rolled her eyes before following suite, brandishing a knife in preparation as she tested it within her grip.

 **Medici Tower Bottom Floor**

Feng anxiously looked around the carnage that had occurred by the hands of the spy, and so far she had been slitely if not outright terrified. The man was somehow able to take down a full mob of Medici's who were armed to the teeth as some of them were still attempting to lift themselves up.

The Ambulance was already in the process of arriving, but it would take a while longer. Right now the gang members looked absolutely pummeled. Feng walked up to the gangsters that were steadily rising to there feet despite there grievious injury's.

"Um, what happened here?"

The mobsters paused as they looked at her with beaten eyes only for a tiny voice to speak from the sidelines.

"What happened? What happened!? I'll tell ya what god damned happened!"

Feng turned to see a tiny pink salamander climb out of the fountain, she immediately recognized who it was.

"Ottomo?" Feng said as she rushed to him, the Pink creature struggling to walk as he held a giant bump on his head.

"The one n' only, Ow." Ottomo said as his had retracted from his tiny head in pain.

"You all look like you lost a fight with a Gigan."

"I only wish... This guy was something else entirely! Beat the crud out of all of us,-" Ottomo said as Feng listened. "And the weirdest part, it just... Happened."

"What do you mean 'Happen'?"

"Like I said it, we all had him surrounded, he said something to do with 'the world' and then next thing you know, all of us had been left like punching bags, it just happened, no second, no minute, we just got our asses handed without him even moving!"

Feng looked down in thought on who the guy could even be.

"It was like he could stop time to kick our asses."

Feng's face perked up, before shock began to take over.

"You guys stay right here, I need to get back with the others!" Feng said before her birds flew her off. Leaving Ottomo and the wounded gang members by themselves. There was a paused until Ottomo broke it.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna get us some god damn help over here!?"

 **River King Casino**

So escaping would be out of the question for now, the new group had left two of there own behind to guard the entrance.

Jotaro had almost blown his cover, he needed to be more careful.

Passing another row of slot machines, the Stand user almost cringed at how loud they were compared to past Casino's he visited, probably to give the gamblers a more satisfying feeling of betting there life away. Regardless, he spotted a few left behind tokens next to a few slot machines.

"Might come in handy." before he quietly stashed them in his pocket. He looked right and left before exiting out of the row.

That is when he was hit by a force of something.

"Huh?"

Within an instant he was flung through the air, landing on his back before sliding back on the red carpet floor as the Stand user grunted in discomfort.

Jotaro had quickly gotten to his feet as he heard chuckling. The crowd of casino goers quickly dispersed, as they backed up from a single person who was looking directly at Jotaro.

It was the masked guy from before, standing there as he leaned on the women shaped instrument.

"Caught of guard there, eh?" Taliesin said.

Jotaro merely brushed himself before straightening his coat casually, "I really don't have time to deal with this."

"Is that so-?" The Bard said before hoisting his instrument, it was then Jotaro saw the man's trump card.

The instruments literal legs unhooked around the bards waists, it's eyes opened up, and unlike the inanimate object from before was now a wooden woman with no arms as she straddled the musicians waist. "-Then I suppose there should be a change of schedule."

"You tell him Talie." The mouth-less instrument said as it looked at Jotaro with a smirk.

Jotaro's eyes narrowed, this must have been what that pink creature had referred to. His opponent was a Stand user of some sort.

"And now, Monsieur spy. Shall we?" Taliesin said as his wooden hands brandished a deadly arsenal of sharp blades.

There was a pause before Jotaro stepped forward.

"Sure."

 **ORA!**

Taliesin was shoved, a wobbly barrier of some sort appeared around him as Star Platinum attempted to throw a punch directly at the Bards face. The musician's legs skid across the carpet floor before the man straightened his hat.

His parasite, Muse looked at Star Platinum with anger.

"How dare you try to strike my Talie!"

Muse stood tall as he placed a hand on his hip, inspecting Star Platinum.

"Hm? Who's this? A parasite of some sort?" the Bard scoffed before his hands coiled around Muse, "Regardless he cannot even hope to hurt me, for I have the power of music on my side."

The Bard strummed a chord before the shield revealed itself, a wobbly blue shield of sound was projected around him.

 _"He has a shield of some sort._ " Jotaro thought before he recalled Star Platinum, the Stand disappearing within the User. Taliesin seemed intrigued by this before getting into a battle stance.

Without warning, the Bard lunged forward, his hands turning into a variety of sharp metal blades once more. Jotaro deftly dodged out of the way as Taliesin tore up the carpet where he had stood at.

Star Platinum came out once more, this time besides Jotaro.

"Star Finger!" Jotaro yelled, within an instant the purple Stands middle and index finger extended forward at an impossible distance and speed, it's power and precision was incredible, however even it couldn't break the shield as the purple finger dented it, only slightly.

Taliesin laughed before he strummed Muse, the shield strengthened even further. Then within a split second, the Bard lunged forward again, his sharpened blades nicked Jotaro just at the edge of his shirt, cutting the delicate fabric as well as a bit of his skin.

The Stand user backed off, putting a hand on his shirt before it came back red.

"You and your parasite are just full of surprises, but I'm afraid that will not do you any good so long as I am protected by my beloved."

Muse comfortably closed her eyes before leaning into the Musician.

"Yare Yare Daze, and I thought Steely Dan was annoying." Jotaro said, "Fine, here's the deal." the Stand user took out a piece of paper before rapidly scribbling on it.

"What's this? Writing down your Last Wishes?" The Bard said as he mocked the Stand user.

Jotaro's face remained unchanged before showing the piece of paper. "No, it's an IOU... Your Debt too me once that shield of yours breaks."

Taliesin laughed, so as Muse as she giggled. "Oh? And prey tell what is this debt?"

"How much I'm going to mess you up."

"Ha! Good luck with that Monsieure spy, did you not hear what I said? You cannot break this barrier of sound with the strength of your parasite alone."

Jotaro's face turned into that of a scowl.

"First off, it is not a parasite, it is a Stand.-" Taliesin tilted his masked face at that word. "-And second of all, I still have one more technique that I can use against you. One that will be sure to beat you."

Taliesin stirred uncomfortably, surely he was just bluffing.

"It has been passed down in my family, from generation to generation... And that technique...-"

Taliesin, prepared Muse as even she looked at Jotaro with worry.

"-Is to run."

The Joestar immediately turned tail before running in the opposite direction.

Taliesin paused before breaking out into laughter, chasing the Man.

Jotaro rounded the corner into a giant row of slot machines before Star Platinum went to work. Inserting a token into every machine before pulling the lever, his stand's hands were a blur of purple as the machines became obnoxiously loud.

He was about to move on to the last one before another force struck him at the back, this time it felt sharp as it cut through his shoulder blade. The Joestar grunted with pain as he held his shoulder before turning around.

Sure enough Taliesin was there, his hands close to Muses strings as if he had strummed something.

"Running? You almost had me worried there Monsieur Spy." Taliesin said before chuckling darkly. "But I'm afraid your plan ends here." the Bard said before he bought his hand close to Muse once more.

Jotaro merely smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

Star Platinum came out once more, his purple face was rendered with a permanent scowl as his Stand rushed forward.

Taliesin's face showed that of annoyance.

"Are you deaf Spy? Have you forgotten about my Shield that you cannot possibly even hope to sh-"

 **ORA!**

The shield Shattered.

"-atter?"

The fist crashed directly into Taliesin's face as his mask broke into pieces, revealing his now bruised purple face. The force of the punch was so powerful, it even propelled the Bard backwards, with his wide eyed parasite Muse flying right out of his hands.

The Bard slid across the ground before sitting up, feeling his face as an even purpler mark began to form on the skin.

"Im-Impossible! There was no way you could breach that shield!" Taliesin said in disbelief

Jotaro spoke the truth, "Then you must have been way too arrogant to notice. You think I just randomly ran here without purpose?" he said before continuing, "Listen around you."

Taliesin paused before he heard it, numbers upon numbers of loud slot machines. His eyes widened as the elf realized his folly.

"So now you figured it out, if your shield really was made out of sound, then I suppose the only way to weaken it would be the introduction of conflicting noises. Almost like Fire against Fire, or In this case, these loud ass slot machines against your shield of noise." Jotaro scoffed, "Yare Yare Daze, You should tell your employer to reduce the noise on those things."

Taliesin struggled to get up, as he brandished his blades within his hands.

"I-I may not have a shield Spy! But I still can easily best you!" Taliesin said as he desperately attempted to buy time to look around for Muse.

Jotaro merely lowered his cap, Star Platinum's gaze hardened before rushing forward once more.

"I doubt it."

 **ORA!**

The first fist was even to fast to see as it connected against Taliesin's stomach, the Bard had all the air knocked out of him before the second one came.

 **ORA!**

Bashing his chest this time.

 **ORA!**

The third smacked him in the face. Again.

 **ORA!**

And then it went on repeat.

 **ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!** **ORA! ORA!**

Taliesin was getting absolutely decimated, Star Platinum completely annihilating the defenseless Bard as it went loose on him. Taliesin attempted to block with his wooden arms as a meager attempt to resist the Stand but to no avail.

 **ORA!**

Star Platinum uppercut the hapless elf, punching the broken and bloodied Bard directly into a giant glass tube, a few Dagonian's who were watching in shock quickly retreated downwards as the water was drained.

Taliesin couldn't even register anything as he attempted to look despite his now swollen and bruised appearance.

Jotaro merely walked casually as Star Platinum cracked it's knuckles, standing over the fallen Musician.

The bard raised his arm in a gesture to stop, not even able to speak as water stained his red checkered clothing.

Star Platinum readied a fist.

"STOP!" Within an instant Muse stood in front of the purple elf, the parasite's eyes held a pleading look. "Please! Don't kill Taliesin! He's already hurt enough!"

Now this was a surprise to Jotaro, he supposed this is what the difference between a Parasite and a Stand was. The parasite held it's own form of consciousness compared to the like mindedness of a Stand.

Jotaro said nothing as he reached into his pocket, taking out the IOU he had wrote.

"Debt paid." before he ripped up the piece of paper, scattering it's remains on the Bard. Taliesin could only murmur with his swollen face in what sounded like appreciation as his Parasite Muse knelt next to him in worry.

Without further ado, Jotaro turned around, the faces of many curious and shocked onlookers.

The Joestar merely lowered his cap further before walking away.

 **Little Innsmouth**

"A-Are they gone now?" A voice asked, the taller highschooler was hunched against the corner of the ally way whilst Koichi was looking outside. He retreated back when figures passed but otherwise the smaller highschooler grew more and more courage's.

"Okuyasu... I don't think there hostile."

"Yeah right! I bet there just waiting for us to come outside-" Okuyasu gestured with his palm before hitting it with his own fist. "-And then BAM! Were both fucking dead!"

"Don't you think your over exaggerating there? I-I mean, check it out! Some of them are even taking a train for crying out loud." Koichi said.

Okuyasu's fear vanished within an instant, replaced by curiosity. "Woah, seriously!?"

The smaller youth nodded as Okuyasu joined him in watching.

Sure enough, an assortment of fish people were busy boarding a crowded tram before it took off, going down the street before submerging in water.

Khoichi and Okuyasu's mouth hung open in amazement.

"Holy sh- Where the hell is this place? The Bahamas?"

Koichi's face scrunched up at how wrong that statement was. "I-I really don't know Okuyasu... But I think it's safe to come out. I even saw a few people walking around here."

"Really? Okay then fuck it! It's better then staying in here."

The punk immediately walked out of the ally way followed by the smaller teen. The two of them looked around, expecting to be jumped at any moment only to be met with nothing.

The two immediately calmed down, before looking around the place.

"A-Alright, so far so good. Now all we got to do is find our friends, right Okuyasu?" Koichi asked, he turned around only to sweat drop as the punk poked at a jellyfish.

"Woah! Check it out Khoichi, it's a real live-" The lantern sent a shock through Okuyasu as he eeped out in pain before his face turned red with anger. The Hand appearing by Okuyasu's side. "T-That green jelly motherfu-!"

"Okuyasu! Now's not the time!" Koichi said with a hint of frustration. The taller highschooler calmed down. Koichi let out a sigh of relief before looking to his right, the street ahead leading to another boardwalk.

"C'mon, Let's try this way." Koichi said before he began walking, however he heard a growl of some sort of creature. "O-Okuyasu. Did you hear that?" The smaller teen said in fear.

"Yeah, and I should know, cause I didn't eat breakfast this morning." the punk said as his stomach let out another ruthless growl.

Koichi paused, thinking up of a solution. "I think I have an idea. We should just find a place to calm down and possibly get a good idea of where were at."

Okuyasu's stomach growled again, "Yeah, great idea. Maybe even get something to eat!" the punk turned around before opening a random door around the corner.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?"

"Hmm? Oh to go eat, this place looks like it has food." Okuyasu said before closing the door behind him, a few fish people were lounging around inside.

Koichi put a hand to his head in panic before looking at the sign above.

 _Dak'kull Dubu_

The smaller teen opened the metal and glass doorway, "Okuyasu! Wait up!" before rushing in. Closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**New Meridian Streets**

The serial killer had to stick to the ally ways in order to avoid suspicion but even then it was an almost impossible task as most of it involved Hiding when he saw someone approaching the corner.

It was degrading and humiliating, but it at least gave him a better look at what he was dealing with, even if it wasn't Human.

Apparently he was in a place called New Meridian, he had heard that in a passing conversation with what appeared to be a walking sea creature and a normal person. That sight was still not out of his mind.

There was good news, or as good as it would get at least. He had been taken away from that irritating group that had almost managed to do him in. At least here he could salvage something out this situation

But then there was bad news.

Someone was following him.

He had figured out when he had reached two blocks. It was a black limousine with gold plates on it, clearly whoever was driving it was of high status. But why they had been following him, he was unsure.

He went back into the ally way, turning around to the other block. Sure enough he heard the limo rev up again as it slowly trawled towards the ally.

Kira frowned, now he definitely knew he was the object of there interest. He needed to get away.

He limped the other way, going under what appeared to be an abandoned parking lot of sorts. Not the idea location, but he could not go anywhere public in the condition he was in without raising a few brows.

The murderer hid behind a pillar before cautiously gazing outwards. There the limo was, turning up in the parking lot before someone turned off the ignition.

The car door opened. Kira quickly retreated behind the column before two voices spoke up.

"You sure this is where he went?"

"Of course I'm sure, there's no where else he can go."

Kira cursed, they were right. The only exit was past the limo, the parking lot might as well have been a trap.

"We know your there mista! C'mon out, we promise we won't hurt ya!" There was a snicker from the same voice.

"Albus, stop messing around and look." The second voice said. The voice of Albus muttered in annoyance.

"Telling me that ya, out a shape bird."

"What did you jus-"

Kira was backing away until his foot accidentally stepped on something, a broken bottle of glass. It made a noticeable crinkle sound.

Immediately the two of them were silent.

" _D-Damn it!_ " Kira thought before retreating behind the pillar again.

He hugged closely against the pillar, footsteps were now beginning to grow closer to his position. As if fate wasn't already against him. A bead of sweat began to form on his forehead.

There was no way Kira could run either, he was way too injured. However he felt something in his pocket.

A 100 yen coin. The exact someone he used to kill that annoying student. Kira's face lit up as Killer Queen wordlessly appeared beside him, touching the coin.

" _Hopefully this will provide a distraction._ " Kira thought before he tossed the coin, it flipped to the side of the parking lot, away from his position. The coin clattered against the ground, making both footsteps stop.

"Over there." one of the voices whispered before the footsteps grew distant. Kira sighed in relief, he had avoided confrontation which allowed him to get a better look at what he was dealing with.

The two had their backs turned to Kira. The serial killer realized what he was dealing with wasn't even human as they both were hulking figures. One of them adorning a white suit and hair, black fur, and long canine like ears whilst the other one sported feathers, wore a feather cap, and a dark blue suit.

The jackal looking one knelt beside the coin before picking it up.

Kira smirked.

"100? What the hell kinda currency is thi-"

Killer queen clicked.

And then all hell went loose.

Cracks began to form on the surface of the servants fur before fire billowed out, Killer Queen's power being reflected from inside. Then the explosion came, engulfing the jackal's body.

"GAAAH!" Albus yelled in pain and shock. Blue and black blood formed on the cracks of where his fur and skin used to be.

"ALBUS!" Horace yelled as the bird held his hands in front of him, his glasses flying off from the explosion.

Kira took the opportunity to escape, limping right past the two of them as Horace knelt down. Apparently the explosion wasn't enough to kill the humanoid, but it didn't matter as all the serial killer needed to do was to get away.

He was almost home free, once he came out of the parking lot, he could hide somewhere and plan his next move. It was time like these where fate would test him, and now he was the victor.

That was until the passenger door of the limo opened. Kira stopped dead in his tracks.

A lady came out, her skin was that Mediterranean dissent, with blue eyes and a dress that showed her status as a wealthy singer. She looked concerned for her servants status, however she spotted Kira. It was then she narrowed her eyes at him before smirking.

Had she been a victim, Kira would have been infatuated with her beauty. But now he was dead serious. However he could have sworn her eyes look liked the yellows of a cats for a split second but he quickly dismissed it, instead standing still to stare at her directly.

She was in the way of his escape, He would just have to dispose of her. His fingers twitched as he was about to release Killer Queen.

"So... You were the one who reeks of death." the woman said.

He immediately paused.

No normal person would say that, not even in the slightest, and what did she mean by that in the first place? Why had they been trailing him? Could they have possibly known about his true nature?

Kira's face turned into that of sheer coldness.

It didn't matter, because now that she was in the way of his escape, then he would have to kill her. His finger nails grew a centimeter, almost like a cats as his body was poised to kill.

Without a word, Killer Queen materialized before rushing forward, the Stands black leather fingers were just inches away from reaching it's target. The other hand had it's fist balled just in time to detonate.

This was the moment that made Kira feel so alive, when he dealt with something that threatened his state of being.

That was until her hand, or more exactly, the skeletal variant of it thrust forward, catching Killer Queen by the forearm.

"What!?" Kira yelled as his arm struggled. Killer Queen's normally emotionless face looked as if it was midway through a gasp.

No longer was it the harmless looking singer, now it was something else entirely as her upper body split up like gel, showing her true form. A skeletal looking being, with yellow cat like eyes and body. The bone on it's face shifted into a grin.

"Not bad. Though I don't think I've seen you before, _handsome_."

The cat looking parasite drew back it's hand as it straightened into a sharp end, aiming directly for Killer Queen's rib cage.

Kira wanted to scold himself, he had gotten to confident and arrogant. How could he have not seen this, after all Stand users attract other Stand users, and her strange wording should have been another obvious point. Regardless now was not the time of sit around, he needed to act fast otherwise he would surely die.

Killer Queen's hand shot out, grabbing the skeletal being by the arm. Effectively putting both entity's at a standstill before Killer Queen drew back a leg. The parasite merely leaped backwards before transforming back into the lady again, still sporting the smirk.

"Hmph, I know a lot of Theon's. But I've never seen you before. Just who are you exactly?" She asked the Stand, Killer Queen not replying.

Kira paused, he was already thinking of another plan, but he decided to educate her regardless.

"Killer Queen will not talk to you, he is a Stand-" Kira said before posing, Killer Queen mirroring his moves, ready to strike. "-And therefore an extension of my will."

Eliza looked at Kira. "Interesting. It's as if you both think alike in mind. Something I thought I could only accomplish." Her skin peeled away to reveal Sehkmet once more, "Y'know, I might have taken an _interest_ in you..." She said, sounding more murderous.

Kira wasn't even deterred, he had faced off much worse. This was a test, a test from fate, and he was going to beat it any way possible. If it ended in a fight then so be it. Killer Queen was about to spring forward before Horace rounded the corner, carrying his wounded friend.

"Highness! Albus is really hurt and I think-" Horace paused when he spotted Kira. "It was that ruffian!" before pointing a feathered finger. "He had something to do with it!"

Eliza turned from her opponent and sighed before raising a hand up, blood began to leak out from her before encasing Albus, immediately drawing away any wounds the jackal had on him.

"T-Thanks Boss! Almost bit the dust right there!" The jackal said in appreciation as he rubbed the place of where his wounds used to be.

Kira raised a brow.

She turned before she clicked a finger. Within an instant the wounds on Kira's body began to act up.

He hadn't even the chance to react before his own blood shot out, hardening into solid coils of linen before they wrapped around his body with the exception of his eyes, suppressing his movement and muffling his voice. Killer Queen was also not a immune, the tendrils of bloody cloth wrapping around the Stand as it began to struggle instantly.

"Call me unfair,-" Eliza said before placing a hand on Killer Queens bound shoulder before looking at Kira. The murderer was absolutely furious as he struggled. "-but I would prefer for you to be unharmed, I believe we can learn a lot from each other."

Kira sputtered muffled curses beneath his new blood tomb before Eliza laughed.

"Aww, don't be such a pout. I have my own reasons." She smiled before blowing a kiss at him. Kira's eyes shined with hatred before she clicked her fingers.

" _Boys!_ "

"Yes boss." The two servants said before carrying both Kira to the back of the limo, tossing him in the trunk. "Y'know, I don't know how you did it, but that really freaking hurt back there." Albus said before closing it. Leaving the serial killer in darkness.

Now normally Kira would be furiously biting his finger nails in this situation. However he had already calmed down after the dark trunk gave him time to think.

He could still win this situation, he just needed to get out of these bindings. So Kira waited, allowing them to take him wherever. Because once he was loose he would make all three of his captors pay.

And possibly acquire a little "trophy" from that pretty Egyptian.

 **Downtown New Meridian**

"Woah..." were the first words Josuke said as soon as he came out of the hospital. The sky was a perfect blend of orange as the sun slowly began to fall, a few zeppelins were anchored to buildings. The student had seen a Zeppelin on TV but had never actually seen a real one.

"Are you okay Josuke?" Fillia asked as she walked up alongside the gawking teen. "You seem a bit... Confused." Filia said as she tried to best phrase it.

"I-, listen. Filia is it? Where the hell is this place?"

"Um... New Meridian." Filia said as a matter of factly.

"Bullshit. Never heard of a city called 'New Meridian'." Josuke said before walking forward onto the street to get a better look at his surroundings, Filia had to quickly grab the fellow highschooler by the arm and pull him back. A car drove right past where he had been standing. Saving Josuke's life again.

"Jeez! Be careful! Your gonna get yourself hurt again!" Filia said in agitation.

"Who cares!? I need to get back to Morioh!" Josuke said in anger. Filia tilted her head at the word.

Josuke felt like face palming, "Y'know! Like Japan?"

Filia shook her head.

"Asia?"

She shook her head again.

"Fuck. United States?" Josuke said in desperation only for her to shake her head.

"I've never heard of those places Josuke..." Filia said in a honest tone.

Josuke merely looked down, he was unsure of what to do at this point. He considered asking someone else if they knew Morioh or even Japan but the evidence was overwhelming. He was somewhere else entirely, if that made any sense.

Filia was a bit annoyed but it had quickly dropped after seeing him look so down.

"Hey Listen Josuke. All I can tell you is that I found you really wounded before me an-" She quickly corrected herself "-myself took you to the hospital. Maybe your suffering from some form of Amnesia."

"No! Listen, I'm not an amnesic! All I know is that me and my friends got taken through some portal and then-" Josuke came to a realization, "Wait! If I'm here, then that must mean Koichi, Okuyasu, Jotaro. Hell, Even Rohan must have ended up here as well!" Josuke said as his tone brightened up, he started trawling down the sidewalk. "I gotta go find them!"

"Woah! Josuke wait up!" Upon hearing her voice the highschooler stopped in his tracks before looking back. "Do you even have any idea where your going?" Filia said as she walked up beside him.

Josuke merely scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before shaking it.

"Er, no not really."

Filia paused in thought before giving a smile. "How about get a milkshake at Mad man's cafe? Maybe ask if anyone has seen your friends on the way there."

Josuke pondered in thought before smiling as well, a small amount of relief in a otherwise shitty situation.

"A-alright... Alright, I like milkshakes anyways." Josuke said before looking down sheepishly, inspecting the cracks on the sidewalk. "By the way, I should probably thank you... Again. Your going out of your way to help some random stranger you found on the streets

Filia merely smiled before speaking, "Think nothing of it. Besides, if it wasn't me then who else would lend you a hand?"

Josuke smiled before nodding, turning around and walking forward.

It was then that Samson decided to whisper.

"Careful Filia... There's something up with him. I can't place a hair on it."

"Aw Samson, Don't be like that. He's just confused. I mean c'mon,-" Filia slightly chuckled. "-remember when I had no idea where I was with you on my head." she said.

The Parasite merely grunted, "Yeah. Don't remind me." before staying silent.

Filia smiled before catching up with Josuke, the two of them walking towards the uptown of New Meridian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dak'kull Dubu**

"What!? You don't accept yen!? Are you stupid or something?!"

"Like I have said countless times before sir!" The blue pudgy catfish chef said before crossing both arms. "I have never seen this type of currency before. Now get going or I'll call Nadia to kick you out!"

Okuyasu fumed before turning around, his tanned face was now red with anger. He had spotted Koichi sitting down with a glass of water as he sat down with a nervous expression, surrounded by a varying degree of Dagonians who were sitting on other tables.

"So, How did it go?" Koichi asked. Okuyasu waved a hand in annoyance before sitting down.

"Shitty! Did you know they don't even accept yen here!?"

Koichi merely shrugged, "I guess that makes sense." he said before taking another big gulp from the glass of water. Okuyasu tilted his head.

"Hey, where did you get that water from? I'm kinda thirsty too."

"Hmm? Oh, this?" Koichi asked before speaking, "A fish waitress came along over there and gave it to me, she said it was free of charge." Koichi said before smiling.

Okuyasu grunted, clearly in an annoyed mood. He leaned back, opening up the menu full of food he couldn't buy before raising his voice in a rude manner.

"Oi! Waitress fish!"

Koichi would normally look down on such behavior, especially if it came from a friend. But knowing Okuyasu, Koichi realized it was pointless before picking up his glass of water again.

There was no response for a few seconds.

"Coming!" A girls voice said, supposedly the waitress.

Koichi took another sip as Okuyasu further waited before the dimwit grew impatient, beginning to grit his teeth before he spoke up again.

"Where the hell's the god damn service?"

A figure ran alongside the table before turning, carrying a bowl of rice with the other hand.

"Uh, Sorry sir. What can I get for you?"

Okuyasu dropped the menu before turning his head.

"Some god damn wat- wa- WAHO!?"

Standing there was the waitress. A cute Dagonian girl as she raised an eye at Okuyasu's stunned look, there was a pause before she spoke to get his attention.

"Uh, sir?"

"Duuuh... Oh uh, yeah. Water..."

She wordlessly poured a glass before placing it on the table, "Here you go." before walking off to the next.

Okuyasu was still staring at the dagonian girl, a blush on his tanned face before leaning close to whisper to Koichi.

"Did you see that fish girl? She was cuter then any girl I've seen at school! Do you know what this means Koichi?"

The smaller teen shook his head.

"It means that the women in this city must be absolute bomb shells! I mean, think of it!-" Koichi said as he pointed towards the Dagonian waitress who was busy serving a table. "- If a normal waitress in a place like this is super cute, then that means more is to follow!" Okuyasu said before taking a big gulp of his water.

Koichi took a sip of his before speaking up, "I think we should worry about women later. Our friends must be worried sick." Koichi said in a silent voice.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, how much do you think I have a chance with her-"

"Okuyasu!" Koichi said in a agitated tone.

"Okay, Okay! Fine then. We'll worry about women later..." Okuyasu said as he sighed with a hint of disappointment. "But how do you think we can get back?"

Koichi slumped his head down, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. That blue anomaly took Rohan and Mr. Jotaro through it. Maybe they might have ended up here too."

"Yeah, and that bastard Kira." Okuyasu added.

"Wait, what?" Koichi asked as he placed his glass of water down.

"Kira got taken by that anomaly too. Did he not?" The taller teen stated as a matter of factly. Koichi pondered for a second before a grim realization came over.

That was very bad news.

"T-Then we definitely need to find-!"

Koichi was about to finish before the both of them heard loud talking from the table near them.

"You hear the news? Some ass hats beaten up a bunch of our boys down in the casino." The thin faced man said, he sported a red mustache and goatee

The young teen didn't know why, but he felt that this was important info, something that could give him a better understanding of what was going on. The two adults kept conversing.

"Damn, think he's gotta bone to pick with the boss?" The fatter one asked.

"No idea. But he's a parasite user of some sort. And he's still running around in there. Heard he beat up one of those freaks from the circus."

"That Taliesin guy?" The fat one asked.

"Yep, beat the shit out of him. The boys are sayin' they will soon get it under control tho'." The thin one said.

Before Koichi could hear more, the chubbier one looked to the side before getting the attention of the thinner one.

"Hold up... Look. There she is! That fishfolk dame we were sent to find!"

Koichi tilted his head in confusion before looking to the side. Sure enough, the waitress from before was busy serving a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, girlie! Can we get some service over here?" the Fatman said in a mocking tone.

Okuyasu visibly stirred. Already Koichi could already sense trouble as the waitress made her way to there side.

"Yes? May I help you, sir?"

"Hey now... You're quite the dish. I'd like to eat YOU up." The thinner one said in a flirtatious tone. Clearly a pervert of the lowest degree. "Why don't you swim over here with a couple of free drinks... And then we hit the town?"

Koichi wanted to puke after hearing that, no one in the right mind or conscious would ever say something like that. Okuyasu on the other hand looked ready to explode as his face was red with rage and gritted teeth.

The young waitress looked clearly disturbed as she attempted to back away. "I... I'm sorry, but I need to work." She said only to be grabbed by the shoulder and bought closer.

"You know... You are pretty cute." The fat one said before adding a insulting comment, "...For a stinkin' gill-girl."

The sound of a chair crashing down was heard, Koichi didn't even see the action before Okuyasu was up. His body language was tense and angry as he walked over to the table, stopping 3 meters away behind the waitress.

"Oi! Assholes!"

"Huh?" The two mobsters said as they looked at Okuyasu, there was a lengthy paused before the two mobsters laughed, the fat one shoved the dagonian waitress to the side. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a hero-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Okuyasu said as he raised a finger in a scolding manner, "I may not be that smart! But even an idiot can tell that you two are up to no good! And I sure as hell can tell you that I'm gonna kick both of your asses for showing your ugly faces!"

"Is that so?" The fat one said, brandishing a wicked looking machete before standing up. "Clearly you don't know who you're messing with."

The thin one smiled as he stood up alongside his friend, pushing his chair in.

"You tell that teen, Lawrence." the thin one said before snickering.

"Ah shut up Riccardo. That stupid teenager is askin' for it." Lawrence said before grinning in a sadistic fashion. Okuyasu merely stood there, his face showing no emotion as the fat one, now Lawrence came closer.

"Say your prayers dumbass!" Lawrence said before preparing his machete.

Okuyasu merely smiled. The two mobsters hesitated, clearly not expecting that reaction. Minette was at the side, looking at Okuyasu in worry and curiosity.

"H-hey! Why are you smiling like that?" Lawrence asked in annoyance as he tested the grip of his weapon. "Are you brain damaged as well?"

"Hmm?" Okuyasu asked before smiling even wider. "Eh, guess I might as well."

Okuyasu crossed both arms around his chest before pressing them to the side. Wordlessly, something began to happen.

First the white lined digits of a hand appeared from Okuyasu's chest before the rest of it's blue and white arm followed. It was then it's emotionless and stoic face lifted itself out, it's yellow striped and robotic eyes looked directly at the two gangsters before the rest of the body came through, standing directly behind Okuyasu before showing both of it's hands off in a pose.

"I, Okuyasu Nijimura, will make your lives fucking miserable!"

The two gangsters backed away, there mouths agape as they peered at the being behind him. "What!? You're a parasite user!?" Riccardo yelled in shock. Minette had a hand over her mouth in surprise as well.

"Oh, you guys can see Za Hando?" Okuyasu merely shrugged.

"Meh, doesn't matter... BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET A REAL CLOSE LOOK!" Okuyasu said before his Stand swatted, a greenish blueish hew of energy appeared between him and Lawrence.

There was a slight pause before a rush of air, within a second Lawrence was bought forth as the space between the two of them disappeared. The Gangster couldn't even gasp before Okuyasu performed a uppercut directly to the mobsters face, knocking out a few teeth in the process as the gangster stumbled back, grabbing his now bruised chin.

"Y-You god damn punk!" Lawrence yelled as Riccardo backed away. Okuyasu merely laughed as The Hand merely swatted again, bringing Lawrence directly in front of Okuyasu again as the teenager threw a right hook directly into his face.

By this point it was apparently obvious that the Stand user was just toying with the mobster at this point, Riccardo winced every time Lawrence received a hit as the mobster tried to wrap his head around the events that were happening.

Lawrence rubbed his now bruised cheek as his arms shook with fear, Now rapidly backing away from Okuyasu. The mobster turned towards his comrade. "Riccardo! H-help me out here will ya-" only to see that Riccardo was already running out the door.

"Sorry! You're on your own Lawrence!" Riccardo yelled before closing the door behind him. Lawrence's face was priceless as he looked as if he was on the verge of panic. Sadly panic also leads to irrational thinking.

Lawrence, without a single thought of hesitation, grabbed Minette who attempted to retreat as well before holding the machete to her neck. "Back off kid, or I'll slice this gill-girls pretty throat!" Lawrence yelled in panic.

Okuyasu's face changed from the of a smile to confusion and then to anger.

"W-what!? You bastard!" Okuyasu yelled in anger, The Hand visibly angered as well. Lawrence smiled triumphantly as he backed away .

"Heh, maybe. But I'm gettin' outta here, and there ain't nothing you can-"

Lawrence's machete hand immediately plummeted to the ground, Minette took the opportunity to jump away from her captor, running to the side. Lawrence chocked out as he attempted to raise his arm, the machete seemingly growing heavier by the second.

"Wh-what the hell... Why is it so god damn-"

"Act 3! 3 Freeze!"

Within an instant there was a reverberating sound before the Machete plummeted even further, bringing Lawrences entire body into a prone position as his hand began to bend the wood beneath.

"-H-Hea-vy..." Lawrence said between gasps.

Koichi silently walked up next to Okuyasu with both arms crossed. The small white and green humanoid, Echoes was out as well. It floated upwards before pointing at Lawrence.

"Next time, Eat a salad!" Echoes said, it's vulgar language already going into action. "Fatassss!"

"Great job Koichi!" Okuyasu said before looking back at Lawrence, now unable to even move. Okuyasu's grin grew even wider as he walked forward, cracking both knuckles.

Lawrence immediately relinquished his grip from the machete as he attempted to slowly crawl away, raising a hand in fear. A few Dagonian's backed away from the gangster.

"H-Hey, you didn't actually think I was serious back there? I-I wouldn't even hurt the wings of a fly, much less a gill-girl." Lawrence said as he attempted to save his own skin. Okuyasu's hand shot out, grabbing his red shirt by the collar before lifting him up with a surprising amount of strength.

"Maybe..." Okuyasu said as he put a finger to his head. "-After all, I'm not very smart to figure that out."

Lawrence smiled in relief, he might be able to worm his way out of this.

"But then again. I was gonna beat the shit out of you anyways, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Okuyasu said as his stand balled a fist.

Lawrence's expression froze out in fear before Okuyasu pushed him back, The Hand rushing forward before using both knuckles, punching Lawrence directly in the stomach.

The mobster spat out a glob of saliva from the sheer force before receiving another punch to the chest, lifting him up into the air before The Hand went on full attack mode. It's arms throwing a complete barrage of punches directly into Lawrence's body, keeping him within the air as his ribs broke.

"Next time, don't piss me off asshole!" Okuyasu yelled, "Or Za Hando will scrape you out!"

And with that, The Hand threw a bone shattering hook directly into Lawrences face, his skin bruising and morphing on contact before the force threw him backwards. Directly into the glass door as it shattered, leaving the mobster out on the boardwalk as he lied there groaning.

Okuyasu patted his hands together before turning around to Koichi and a crowd of shocked Dagonian's who happened to witness the entire thing.

The teenager looked at the crowd before standing proudly, only for the crowd of Dagonian's immediately leave the restaurant in fear. Okuyasu at least expected some form of praise.

"What is all the ra-? MY DOOR!" A familiar voice yelled. Okuyasu turned to see the pudgy blue chef from before, holding a clever and a knife from the kitchen as he went into hysteria.

"Who did this!?" Yu-Wan yelled in anger before turning his head to Okuyasu, "You! I knew you were trouble when you first came in here!" The catfish said before getting into a comedic, albeit dangerous combat pose.

Okuyasu immediately shrilled, "Me!? I'm the one that kicked that asshole in the... Ass..." Okuyasu said as he realized his wrong choice of wording. "In fact, you should be thanking me!" The teen said as he quickly recovered.

"Thank!? you?! Before you were trying to enforce a fake currency on me, you punk!"

"PUNK!? Why I outta-!"

Koichi immediately jumped in front of Okuyasu, putting both hands in an attempt to calm his friend down. Minette doing the same for Yu-Wan as they both attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Okuyasu! Please! We can't go around fighting everyone we see!" Koichi said in a nervous tone. Regardless, Okuyasu still held his pissed expression.

There was whispering and a hint of agreement before Yu-Wan and Minette turned around.

The blue catfish chef sheathed his knives before taking off his cooking cap. "Uh... Minette told me you stood up for her against those thugs. I suppose an apology is in order for my misunderstanding, Mr... uh?"

Okuyasu visibly calmed down.

"Okuyasu, Okuyasu Nijimura." The teen said as he held out his hand in a corteus taught fashion.

The Dagonian took it, "Yu, Yu Wan." The both shook as Koichi finally gave a sigh of relief.

Yu-Wan put his cap back on, "Very well 'Okuyasu'. For your service, I'll give you one of my specialty dishes. On the house!" The catfish said.

Okuyasu immediately beamed up, Koichi smiled as well.

"R-Really!? Awesome! I'm hungry as he-!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang before a figure collapsed behind them. Yu-Wan's face turned to surprise whilst Minette held a hand to her mouth in shock.

Okuyasu and Koichi turned around to see a bloodied girl wearing a revealing tank top, even missing a an arm which shocked both teens.

"Nadia!" Yu-Wan yelled as his stubby legs ran past the new two teams, helping up the hurt girl. Minette got over her shock as well, running beside Yu-Wan to help her up.

"I-Is she going to be okay!?" Koichi asked in a worried voice. Yu-Wan merely looked up before a crinkling noise was heard by the door.

An arm was slowly crawling toward the group.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Okuyasu yelled, the Hand was already out as it scanned the moving dismembered arm.

"Wait! Don't do anything!" Minette as she grabbed the moving arm. Placing it next to the cat girl.

Almost instantly, the tendons slowly began to connect itself before fully reattaching itself to the stump. Koichi and Okuyasu watched as there jaws dropped. However Minette and Yu-Wan simply ignored them as the gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Nadia! Who did this?!" The Catfish said in distress.

She opened an eye before she slowly spoke.

"D-Damn... Flo-wer." She simply said before falling unconscious. There was a long pause as Okuyasu scratched his head.

"Flower Cat?" Okuyasu thought before he came to realization, turning to Koichi. "Oh, that reminds me Koichi. I think I left Stray Cat outside, he might have gotten grumpy..."

Koichi turned to his friend as his face was pierced with confusion, "What?"

"When me n' Josuke were fighting Kira, he was using this other Stand to help him fight I think. So I got the Hand to snatch it and put it in my pocket." Okuyasu said as he finished his story.

Koichi immediately backed up a notch, "Wait! Wait hold on! You're telling me that you left a highly dangerous and possibly angry Stand outside where it could have attacked anyone!?"

"Uh, yeah." Okuyasu said in a simple manner, "I mean, I'm not very smart so..."

"OKUYASU!" Koichi yelled in anger, something surprising from the smaller teen. "You could have gotten that lady killed were it not for that healing factor she has!" Koichi said, "Now go out there, and get that Stand before it causes someone else to end up like her!"

"Okay, Okay, fine then. Jeez, you don't have to yell!" Okuyasu said before walking past the shattered door and into a nearby ally. "Kitty! Here kitty! ... Where the hell did I put that damn cat?" Okuyasu said to himself.

Koichi turned to the two Dagonian's holding the unconscious Nadia.

The sight of blood repulsed him, so he had decided to do something about it as Echoes act 2 wordlessly appeared before placing the word 'Clean' on both the girl and the floor. On instant the dirt, blood, and grime had dissipated.

Yu-Wan and Minette were a bit surprised at first before rapidly calming down, the two of them looked up to see Koichi's Stand.

"So..." Yu-Wan said before pointing at Echoes Act 2, "What exactly are these... Creatures the two of you have?"

Koichi was a bit surprised, "Wait? You can see my Stand?"

"Stand? So that's what it is." Yu-Wan said to himself. "And us seeing it? Were we not meant to?"

"Oh, um. No honestly, only other Stand users can see Stands and harm other Stands as well." Koichi said as he stated the facts.

Minette spoke up, "So that's why some of the customers seemed to not notice..." Minette said before she also came to realize something. "And these Stands... Are they like Parasites?"

"Parasites? Um, I'm not sure what that is."

Yu-Wan raised an eye, "You don't know what Parasites are?"

Koichi merely shrugged with an unsure look on his face, "No sorry... We don't even know what this city is called, or how we exactly ended up here. I know it may be heard to believe, but I don't even know what kind of species you even are!"

"Hmph." Yu-Wan said as he twiddled a tiny bit with the fins on his cheeks. "I believe you."

Koichi tilted his head with a hint of surprise.

"Oh don't give me that look! After all, the powers I've just seen just now and your naivety with the whole of New Meridian is definitely an indicator that the both of you aren't from around here. By the River King, I don't even think your from the same world altogether with those powers you have!" Yu-Wan explained. Koichi sheepishly nodded in agreement.

"If you need it. I can offer the two of you a place to stay for the night."

"Really?" Koichi asked before he brightened up, "Wow! Thank you Mr. Wan!"

"Don't mention it. But only for tonight!" The chef said, "I'm not that generous." Koichi nodded to show that he understood.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

There was a crinkle as the trio turned there heads to see Okuyasu at the doorway, now carrying a pink flower. "Found it! Someone must've accidentally kicked up the crate that I left it in 'cuz it was cranky as hell!" The teen said before he petted the flower gently.

"Um..." Minette said as she titled her head, "I don't really see any-"

Two bulbous eyes appeared on the flower before it revealed a fanged face which hissed rapidly. Okuyasu immediately struggled with his grip as the creature attempted to escape from his grasp.

"Oh wo-woah woah! Easy there!"

Yu-Wan and Minette paused whilst Koichi went to assist his friend.

"Act 1." Koichi whispered. Within an instant a less evolved version of his stand went forward, throwing the word 'Calm' onto the creature before it immediately ceased, looking around at it's new surrounding with curiosity.

Okuyasu smiled, "Thanks Koichi!" before looking around, "Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to have a flower pot around here right?"

"Oh, uh... Here." Minette said, ever resourceful as she took a potted plant from the window, tearing out the plant and leaving the rich soil. Okuyasu quickly placed the cat on it before the creature dug it's roots into it, mewling happily.

Yu-Wan stared at it, "So this is the thing that attacked Nadia? How in the River-King's name could've it done tha-" The chef waved a knife too closely as the cat was immediately became aggravated again.

Hissing angrily, it's petals coiled around into a leafy muzzle before something directly at Yu-Wan.

"Get down!" Koichi yelled before he got Echoes to tackle the Dagonian to the ground. A ball of transparent but disturbed air whizzed right past before hitting the wooden wall. It shattered a giant hole through it.

Minette helped the shocked chef back up as he looked at the damage. Okuyasu scratched his head again.

"Oh yeah... I forgot, it can make air bullets. Don't even ask me how that works."

 **River King Casino**

"Taliesin!" Cerebella yelled in shock as soon as she saw the purple elf lying bloodied and unconscious, his clothes now soaked from the drained water. His parasite Muse looked equally worried as she turned her head to the approaching performers.

"Cerebella! Thank goodness! Talie is hurt!" Small splinters of tears began to form in the instruments eyes. "You need to help him! Help him no-!"

"Calm down Muse! Panicking is not gonna help him here!" Cerebella said, she scanned the crowd, ignoring Beatrix's bored looking expression before spotting two Medici mobsters who were busy slacking off and gambling with the slot machines, completely ignoring the fact that one of there comrades was seriously hurt.

"You two! Get off your asses and bring him to the hospital!" Cerebella yelled.

The Mobsters merely grumbled in annoyance as they continued playing. Within an instant Vice Versa reflected her anger as the living weapon punched both slots, crumpling the metal as it sent both machines flying. The gangsters sat there stunned before immediately going to work out of fear, jumping off there chair and lifting the injured elf up.

Muse looked relieved before the parasite realized something else.

"I-I just remembered... The spy, he was a Parasite user of some sort." The instrument said.

"No kidding." Cerebella said, "But now that he's hurt one of us... Just makes me wanna beat the crap out him even more." the Girl said as she gritted her teeth, Vice cracked both knuckles to show her anger.

 **Little Innsmouth**

It was a weird situation the mangaka found himself in. Escorting a very young girl through the streets of a fantasy china town, filled with fish people that sold and acted as vendor's for goods.

His first impression of them was a bit of shock, but he had quickly gone over it after Umbrella laughed at his naiveness.

Rohan decided for a moment before reaching into his green satchel before bringing out fountain pen and a blank textbook. He went to work, drawing a story board of his surroundings.

He was 5 seconds in until he saw Umbrella looking up at him.

"Watcha' doing?" The pinkette asked, attempting to get a look at what he was writing. Rohan backed the book away from her, he disliked those that snooped at his work.

"Drawing a storyboard." Rohan said, his hands going to work as he talked.

"Storyboard? Like a comic?"

Rohan almost laughed, to compare a manga with some drowned out western comic would be considered borderline heresy for Manga fans. Rohan kept a straight face however.

"No, I'm drawing it for a manga. For the Shonen Jump weekly to be exact, this place gives me great inspirations."

Umbrella put a hand to her chin, going detective mode.

"I have no idea what you just said." before changing the topic. "What's it about?"

Rohan sported an annoyed expression before leaning on the wooden walls of a store, "Well, _Pink Dark Boy_ is about-"

Umbrella immediately interuppted. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second!" The princess said, suppressing a giggle. "Your telling me your comic is called... Pink... Dark... Boy?" Before the Reinor began laughing. "Oh my god!

Rohan was immediately pissed as his pride took a hit. "Hey! Do not make fun of my work! You haven't even read it!" However Umbrella kept laughing.

"Might as well call it, _Yellow Light Girl_ while your at it!" Umbrella said before giving another fresh round of giggling.

The Mangaka wanted to face palm before giving up. "Fine then, can you please just drop the subject..."

Umbrella giggled one last time before Rohan noticed something, just out of the corner of his eyes, someone was watching them.

"Get down." The artist merely said, Umbrella understood immediately ducking low.

"Is it buttface again?" She whispered only for Rohan to shake his head.

"It couldn't be. Theres no way they could have caught up to us." He said as he looked around before noticing. A group was approaching them.

He quickly gestured Umbrella to hide, which she did as she crawled under a store balcony whilst Rohan leaned against the shadows of an alleyway. He peeked to check the sidewalk as a few dagonian's immediately broke away. Apparently they knew what was going on.

"Heavens Door." Rohan whispered before the Stand appeared beside him, bringing both of it's hands in a combat position.

Already the day was now close to night, as the various lights of little innsmouth began to shine as it grew darker. A lantern was strewn on the street corner, allowing Rohan to see a group of ominous shadows begin to grow.

"Hmph, the little princess must've hidden somewhere... Spreadout." A voice said before walking to the mouth of the alleyway.

A lady, wearing a party dress and a feather cap with a black face covering her appearance as a singular white eye shown through it. Her left arm wasn't even an arm, just a deadly looking weapon in it's place.

She turned to look at the Alleyway as Rohan held his breath before moving on, checking her weapon before being followed by a crowd of armed gangsters. A minute passed before Rohan was absolutely sure they had left.

Umbrella was already out of her hiding place, but her face showed it all. Incredible worry with a hint of fear.

"Who was that lady?" Rohan asked. "Why was she looking for you?"

"T-that was black Dahlia... My sister told me that she's an Assassin who kills people and works for the Medici mafia." Umbrella said, "And the Medici's hate the Renoir's... Maybe we should go find my sister. I think she might be downtown." The girl said, clearly shaken.

"Hey. Listen hear." Rohan said as he knelt down. "As long as I'm around, I'll make sure nobody lays a hand on you, just like in the 'Comics'. Got it?"

Umbrella took a deep breath, "Thanks Mr. Rohan." She said.

"No problem, just lead the way." The Artist said as he smiled.

Umbrella smiled back before turning around and walking, albeit cautiously now. Rohan simply followed, putting his sketches away into his satchel.

Right now they needed to be careful.

 **Grand Cathedral**

Marie Korbel titled her head to the side after studying the anomaly for 10 minutes straight, and yet she still couldn't figure out what it's purpose was.

She estimated it had appeared around mid day, before remaining there beneath the lower parts of the cathedral, opened as if it was a gateway to somewhere else. It didn't help the fact that the glowing blue portal spat something out.

A rock.

Or to be more precise, a rock with a elegant looking human face on it. Disturbing, but it didn't effect the skullgirl as she studied it further. She could almost sense-

" **Skullgirl.** " A distorted voice was heard before Marie sighed and turned around, revealing Double and a bored looking Valentine. " **We have answered your summons.** "

"Good." Marie said as she continued to study it.

Valentine immediately noticed it. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I am not sure. It simply... Appeared down within the lower parts of the Cathedral."

" **Strange.** " Double said as she too began to study it, " **Perhaps the Trinity have a plan for us.** "

"Wait, hold on." Valentine said before getting a closer look. "This... Isn't rock. This is frost coating." The nurse summerized before her finger grazed around the edge, ending out a sharp point. The nurse recoiled as she pulled her hand back.

"Son of a-..." The nurse said before inspecting her hand, a slight cut showed as her gloved finger began to stain red. "Didn't see that sharp spot."

"Enough." Marie said before turning to the both of them. "I called you back because I have a mission."

They both stood at attention.

Marie continued. "The both of you are to attack Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8 and destroy as much of their research as possible." the Skullgirl paused. "However, you both must leave Peacock alone."

" **I cannot comply.** " Double said before Valentine spoke up as well.

"Yeah, even I agree. That experiment is too dangerous to-"

"Do not question. I command the two of you to leave her alone." Marie said in a deathly serious tone. Valentine merely grumbled as Double stayed silent. "Now go." Marie said before her two goons were dispatched, leaving the cathedral.

The Skullgirl took one last look at the frost structure before dismissing it, going down to the depths of the cathedral.

Little did she know that cracks began to form around the droplets of blood Valentine had accidentally shed.

Something was awakening.


End file.
